Perfilando la justicia Nejiten
by La pooh
Summary: 'La justicia es una perra que desprotege al inocente y encubre a malvado.' Había escuchado tantas veces la mejor perfiladora criminalista de Konoha, jamás lo creyó hasta el momento de defender la inocencia del joven empresario acusado de matar a sus dos familiares más cercanos. Respuesta al día 2 del mes nejiten: policía.


—¡Es inocente!

Gritó la castaña con los puños contra el escritorio. Llevaban no más de dos meses trabajando en ese caso, cada tres semanas más complicado, y sólo una cosa era clara para ella: él hijo de la víctima era inocente.

—Ama, no llene de sentimentalismos la investigación: las pruebas están—regañó.— Redacte el dictamen criminalista exponiendo al economista Neji Hyuuga como presunto culpable.

No podía creerlo, su siempre recto jefe pretendía saltarse los protocolos básicos, aunque tardados para esclarecer la escena del crimen. ¡Ni siquiera habían recreado el conjunto completo del caso completo! Sólo habían tomado partes; habían unido el asesinato y el postcrimen, ni siquiera habían indagado a profundidad la preescena.

—Señor, hay entrevistas que deben repetirse: la muerte de la heredera Hyuuga tenía a los testigos alterados: su mismo sospechoso no lograba entender qué pasaba. Aún no se ha cotejado la lista dada por el administrador de los empleados con los que ahí estaban a esas horas. Hay pruebas sanguíneas que esperas y los perfiles están incompletos. ¡Necesitamos tiempo!

—Y es precisamente eso, Ama, lo que no tenemos. Los medios están sobre nosotros, exigen un culpable. No eran simples civiles, se trata de uno de los herederos más importantes del país y de su sobrina una artista cuya fama ya había llegado al otro lado del océano. —Justificó.

—Sigue sin ser motivo suficiente para condenar a un inocente y lo sabes, Kakashi. Los medios se pueden joder, nuestra obligación es buscar la verdad no un chivo expiatorio: un mes más y tendré al culpable— prometió

El hombre cano observó con orgullo a aquella joven cuya inseguridad se había transformado en tenacidad laboral. Otra del departamento que agarraba, por fin, el peligroso cayo* de la justicia.

—Tres semanas y media, sin pago de los días extra. —Sentenció.

Aguantó la alegría hasta tener el permiso para regresar a su cubículo. Casi voló esperanzada por lograrlo. Tomó el teléfono lista para empezar a hacer llamadas.

17 de enero de 2019

El invierno comenzaba a tener fuerza entre lluvias semicongeladas en la ciudad de Konoha. Los vientos ya gruñían entre los árboles desnudos con ímpetu bestial. El clima perfecto para morir asesinado sin fisgones.

Cinco para las once de la noche Hizashi Hyuuga guarda los contratos confidenciales en la caja fuerte, se coloca los guantes de cuero, la gabardina fina y la bufanda sobria antes de abandonar su oficina.

Con la monotonía de las jornadas laborales usa el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo. Anda hasta su coche sin la premura de quien sabe que morirá. Sale del edificio principal de aquel emporio familiar construido por tres generaciones a las once con tres. Esa es la última vez que se le ve con vida, aunque sea por cámaras, a uno de los gemelos más influyentes del país.

—Naruto, te necesito en diez...Sí, sé que es tu día de descanso, pero tenemos que apresurar el paso de la investigación, sino van a condenar a Neji.

Fue su saludo en cuanto la llamada contactó con la otra línea. Sabía, que de todos los miembros sería el más reticiente a participar con eficacia: su artista favorita, con la que en secreto se mandaba mails, fue asesinada y él debía encontrar un argumento para salvar al presunto culpable según varias especulaciones mediáticas ¡farándula amarilla de bajo presupuesto!

—Sé que no es de tu agrado, pero estoy segura de su inocencia como de nuestra obligación de encontrar al verdadero responsable de la muerte de Hinata. Por favor, Naruto, te daré la mitad de mi sueldo.

Siguió y siguió hablando hasta hacerlo aceptar. El Uzumaki era de los mejores recreadores de escena en el continente, sus habilidades histriónicas ayudaban a entender las situaciones desde otra perspectiva, por ello no podía prescindir de él. Con la promesa de llegar dentro de media hora (y con algo de comida tai) se dedicó a llamar al resto del equipo: Sakura, la médico forense, Lee el infiltrado y entrevistador y la pareja de inteligencia abogados, psicoanalistas y estrategas con amplio conocimiento geográfico y social, Shikamaru y Temari. Con mayor a menor agrado aceptaron estar ahí. De momento, ella se encargaría de repasar lo que ya tenían.

Tomó los documentos de reconstrucción de caso. La victimología estaba nutrida. Por un lado estaba la víctima era impoluta, Hizashi; por el otro, la descuidada. Era evidente la abundancia se pruebas en el caso de ma fémina, si tan sólo un misterioso abogado sin identidad no se hubiera deshecho de ellas.

Hizashi de 43 años era un hombre introvertido, serio y reservado. Entregado a su hijo y trabajo nadie lo había visto mantener algún romance, su propio hijo afirmaba que ellos era una familia de un sólo amor, no habría, ni hubo, otra mujer desde la muerte de su madre.

Hinata, 23 años, cantante y actriz protagonizaba su excitosa serie junto a su colega Ino Yamanaka y Sai. Su vida laboral iba ganando popularidad mientras confesiones de su rubio compañero, su vida sentimental estaba empezando a existir gracias a él y sus continuos correos. De pocos amigos y relaciones semi distantes con los miembros de su familia, salvo el principal sospechoso, su primo Neji.

Observó ambas imágenes de las causas de muerte, completamente distintas, casi de diferente autor si no fuera por la huella del criminal: una muerte interna. El asesino conocía de anatomía como mínimo.

Hizashi había sido abordado a unos mestros de su casa, por alguien de confiaza se deduce al estar tanto los seguros del carro como el vidrio abajo. El asesino no tocó el vehículo, sólo insertó la jeringa, la cual entró sin problemas dejando entrar oxígeno demás. Los médicos forenses aproximaron la hora de su muerte a las 0015 del 18 de enero.

Por otro lado, Hinata permanecía en su jardín privado cuando alguien entró con calma. Se cree le pidieron cerrar los ojos antes de rasgar su cuello a la altura de la yugular de tal forma que la sangre manó mezclándose con la sangre y las rosas. La joven intentó moverse un poco, su cuerpo enlodado y los dedos marcados en el mismo así lo evidenciaban. Según los informes: falleció a las 0019 del 7 de febrero.

Ambos crímenes descubiertos por el familiar más apreciado de ambas víctimas.

Exasperada dejó caer su rostro sobre el escritorio. Volvería a hablar con Neji, algo se les estaba pasando, alguien estaban omitiendo.

—No entiendo porqué te atormentas tratando de justificar a un asesino.

Escuchó el saludo de su compañero rubio. Con una mueca de desagrado aceptó la comida invitando al otro a sentarse donde hubiera espacio para acompañarla en el desayuno de nueve de la noche.

—Es inocente. Lo conozco y sé que...

—Por dios, Tenten, sólo haz tratado con el lo que lleva el caso. Imposible que lo conozcas, aunque te guste.

—Naruto, no me gusta y creo en él. Hay algo que omitimos.

—Su prima

—Su tío

Indicaron la pareja del equipo desde la puerta. La morocha los miró como si estuvieran drogados. Ambos habían sido interrogados y tenían coartadas.

—Han cooperado

—Han fingido hacerlo, ¿ya te permitieron revisar la caja fuerte? Neji no puede entrar por su implicación legar, Hinata está muerta y sin su llave, Hanabi asegura no tener una y Hiashi* haber sido víctima de un robo.

—Algo no cuadra— aseguró la rubia.

—Iré a buscar a Neji.—sugirió Tenten.

—No, sólo los pondrás sobre aviso. —Se incluyó a la plática Lee quien venía revisando, de nuevo, la autopsia que estaba en el archivo.

—¿Entonces, genio?

—Que salga a correr al parque habitual. Lo interceptaremos—propuso Naruto.

A todos les pareció bien. La castaña llamó mientras los demás especulaban, con la lengua se traba se logró dar a entender ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

—Lo veré en 1 hora, me llevo tu carro, Lee—Pidió/afirmó con una sonrisa sosa.

—Está perdida.

—Sin lugar a duda.

—Ni más ni menos que de un asesino.

—Naruto, sabes que tenemos pruebas suficientes para dudar.

—Yo sólo espero que Tenten no tope con el sistema judicial y se lleve un mal sabor de boca por complicidad.

Fueron parte de los comentarios del equipo E cuando la vieron partir ilusionada y no por el ansia de resolver un caso.


End file.
